Miss Maladroite
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Et si Marinette avait tenue à son idée et avait continué de croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être Ladybug?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Petite déviance. Dans cette histoire Adrien et Marinette ont 16 ans lorsqu'ils rencontrent Plagg et Tikki pour la première fois.

* * *

Chacun de ses sauts le propulsaient un peu plus près de celle qu'il aimait. Mais tout éperdu d'amour qu'il était, il portait tout de même attention à être silencieux et discret. Il était tard et même s'il était en plein Paris, il était dans un quartier résidentiel et des gens dormaient sous les toits où il atterrissait. De plus, il ne devait surtout pas se faire repérer.

Atterrissant sur un petit balcon après avoir sauté par-dessus une cheminée, il s'approcha d'une trappe aménagée pour descendre à l'intérieur. De la lumière lui parvenait par la fenêtre de cette trappe mais pas beaucoup. Marinette devait déjà avoir terminé ses devoirs.

«ChatNoir?» appela une voix derrière lui qui le changea en statue. Brulé! C'était la voix de Ladybug, sa coéquipière. Elle ne devait pas découvrir pourquoi il était là! «Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce toit? J'espère que tu n'es pas venu espionner une fille par sa fenêtre?» reprocha-t-elle en agitant sa crinière en pagaille avec désapprobation.

Et puis quoi encore! Ladybug sautait toujours si vite aux conclusions! Et elle lui prêtait sans cesse de si bizarres intentions.

«Quoi? Mais je me promenais.» joua-t-il sans honte. «Je me suis seulement arrêté quelques secondes pour respirer les bonnes odeurs qu'on trouve ici. Ce mélange de rose et de pain chaud est si relaxant! Parfait pour m'aider à retrouver le sommeil en plus de ce petit exercice tardif.»

«Vraiment?» fit Ladybug septique.

Elle venait juste de laisser Marinette pour la soirée et avait pris son apparence d'héroïne pour rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle avait remarqué son charmeur de partenaire se glissant discrètement sur le balcon de son amie depuis le toit où elle avait grimpé. «Tu n'étais pas venu rendre visite à Marinette par hasard?»

«Marinette? La fille du ladyblog? Alors, c'est ici qu'elle habite? Je ne savais pas.» mentit encore ChatNoir. Après tout, même s'il avait accepté d'être le partenaire de travail de _cette_ Ladybug, ça loyauté n'était pas aveugle et il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

«Alors, si ce n'est pas le cas, file d'ici comme le chat de gouttière que tu es et que je ne te revois plus regarder par sa fenêtre!» chassa-t-elle.

Les sourcils de ChatNoir se froncèrent, il détestait quand Ladybug le rabaissait ou lui donnait des ordres. Ils étaient une équipe et se devait d'être égaux. Peut-être lui mentait-il sur un sujet en particulier, mais il faisait toujours beaucoup d'efforts pour collaborer avec elle et ne pas la reprendre ou se fâcher lorsqu'elle-même faisait des erreurs. Et elle en faisait beaucoup. Elle était mal placée pour jouer au petit-chef avec lui.

Mais ce soir, les apparences étaient contre lui et il se retira sans répliquer pour rentrer chez lui. Encore une tentative qui avait échoué!

Seulement, rendre visite à Marinette avec le masque de ChatNoir était la dernière des options qu'Adrien avait trouvées. Il allait encore devoir se creuser les méninges et passer encore plus de nuits blanches pour chercher une solution.

Il était attiré par la douce jeune fille aussi surement que par le chant d'une sirène et son cœur ne battait que pour elle. De plus, si ses soupçons se confirmaient, il était de son devoir de se rapprocher d'elle.

Mais surtout, il n'en pouvait plus de rester loin de cette formidable jeune fille! S'en devenait presque douloureux de se séparer d'elle à la fin des cours.

* * *

Le lendemain main, une Marinette en mode légèrement zombie se traîna vers les marches presque désertes de l'école, une brioche à la main et y retrouva Alya l'attendant au milieu du brouillard matinal.

«Et ben, ma vieille? T'es pas belle à voir.» la salua son amie à la tignasse rousse. «Comment veux-tu séduire Adrien si tu te présentes à l'école avec l'apparence d'une vieille chaussette?»

«C'est ta faute Alya» reprocha la jolie franco-chinoise qui serait bien retournée se coucher. «Tu es restée chez moi jusqu'à onze heure hier et ensuite, il me restait encore trois chapitres du roman du cours d'anglais à lire pour aujourd'hui.»

«Fallait regarder le film, voyons! Et le travail sur le ladyblog était important.» plaida Alya.

«Quand on regarde les films au lieu de lire le livre on a de moins bonnes notes sur le contrôle parce qu'on n'a pas toutes les réponses et de plus, c'est de la triche. Et à propos du ladyblog, je sais que tu as besoin de moi pour filmer les images des combats mais est-ce que je suis aussi obligée d'être celle qui apparaît dans les posts des sujets de discutions? Tu pourrais très bien t'en occuper.»

«Tu sais que plus on me voit sur les images sans mon masque, plus c'est risqué que quelqu'un fasse le lien entre Ladybug et moi!» rappela la rouquine.

«C'est ta faute aussi. Si tu n'avais pas fait ta quête personnelle de dévoiler l'identité de l'héroïne…» ronchonna Marinette en sentant qu'elle allait bailler.

«Je crois encore que c'était une bonne couverture au départ. Qui se douterait que Ladybug puisse elle-même lancer la chasse sur la question de son identité? Mais tu as peut-être raison : On devrait laisser tomber cette histoire, maintenant.» reconnue Alya toujours aussi dévouée à son travail.

«Essaie plutôt de découvrir qui est le Papillon, ce sera plus utile!» recommanda la jeune fille en s'installant sur la même marche qu'Alya. Ouvrant le petit sac posé sur sa taille, elle y pigea l'un des macarons qu'elle gardait toujours en réserve et ouvrit discrètement celui reposant sur la hanche de son amie pour l'offrir à Tikki.

La petite kwami remercia Marinette d'un chaleureux sourire et la jeune fille caressa sa petite tête avant de refermer le sac.

Si Marinette avait pu dire au revoir à ses pouvoirs de Ladybug sans regret, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à briser les ponts avec Tikki.

«Vous vous adorez toutes les deux, avoue!» s'extasia Alya. Elle-même avait une relation beaucoup plus sobre et professionnelle avec Tikki, un peu comme avec ChatNoir. Ils étaient d'abord et avant tout collègues et ensuite amis.

«Parlant de personne qui t'adore, j'ai surprit ChatNoir sur ton balcon hier en partant!» annonça Alya tout bas.

«_Quoi?_ Mais pourquoi il aurait été sur mon balcon?» Marinette n'avait jamais avoué à Alya que ChatNoir était venu à deux ou trois occasions bavarder avec elle alors qu'elle observait la nuit. Mais le fait restait tout de même très rare et jusque là, il n'était venu chez elle seulement que lorsqu'elle était déjà à l'extérieur. Du moins, l'espérait-elle.

«Il a prétendu qu'il voulait sentir les roses en passant mais ça, j'en suis pas sûre. Il a toujours un œil qui traîne sur toi durant les combats. Jamais moyen de le faire se concentrer à 100% sur le travail! Mais ne t'en fait pas. Je l'ai bien averti, il ne retournera plus t'embêter.»

«Tu, t'as raison! Ce- ce n'est qu'un flirt et un charmeur.» fit Marinette pour se convaincre. «Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il flirt avec toi! Il ne peut pas vraiment s'intéresser à moi sérieusement.» Le cœur de la jeune fille palpita mais elle l'ignora.

«Non.» répondit sombrement Alya «Il y a longtemps qu'on ne fait plus que flirter l'un avec l'autre pour donner le change. C'est comme un jeu qu'on continu simplement parce qu'on en a l'habitude. Ce n'est même plus amusant. Bon! On va voir si Nino et Adrien sont déjà assis en classe?»

À la mention du blondinet au si joli sourire, Marinette oublia tout ce qui concernait le héros de Paris pour ne penser qu'à son camarade de classe.

Son niveau de nervosité atteint des sommets et creva le plafond lorsque son regard tomba sur Adrien en entrant en classe. Lui aussi leva les yeux sur la porte et lorsqu'il vit que c'était elle, son regard devint à la fois très triste et très bouillant. Il la fixait comme s'il cherchait à l'hypnotiser… ou comme si c'était elle qui l'avait subjugué.

Alya dû la pousser à sa place et toujours, Adrien se tournait de plus en plus pour la suivre du regard.

«Ha Ha! Excuse notre Marinette, Adrien. C'est un cas désespéré de timidité et d'étourderie.» expliqua Alya après avoir fait elle-même asseoir une Marinette complètement partie.

«Oui, haha! Ou-oui, c'est moi ça : stupide de chez stupide.» fit Marinette qui ne savait même plus où elle était et n'arrivait plus à se rappeler son propre nom tellement Adrien était proche d'elle les coudes appuyés sur son pupitre pour la regarder bien en face comme il l'était.

«Hey!» se fâcha-t-il tout à coup et toute la classe se retourna vers lui. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait déjà vu se fâcher auparavant. Adrien regarda d'abord Alya : «Peut-être que Marinette atteindrait les objectifs qu'elle se fixe si tu ne passais pas ton temps à lui répéter qu'elle ne peut pas réussir! Je croyais que tu étais son amie!»

Puis, il se tourna vers Marinette, Alya et sa colère pour elle étant complètement oubliées. «Marinette» appela-t-il avec douceur. «Je t'adore tu sais, et je voudrais te demander quelque chose.» Il prit sa main dans la sienne «S'il-te-plaît, ne dis plus de mal de quelqu'un que j'estime autant.»

Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main avant de la relâcher avec regret.

Il lui fit un autre sourire, plus joueur, et se tourna vers l'avant alors que le professeur d'anglais débutait la leçon.

* * *

Marinette revint à l'école après l'heure du midi en courant. Elle était essoufflée parce qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de courir depuis plus de quatre-vingt-dix minutes.

Peu après la suspension des cours pour le repas, une alerte akuma avait résonné. Alya, en Ladybug, avait rejoint ChatNoir sous la Tour Eiffel où une akumatisée avait pris fermement position et avait commencé à se constituer un nid ou un cocon en faisant s'allonger des cordes qu'elle manipulait comme des tentacules. Par la même occasion, elle attrapait les passants et les ajoutait à son œuvre de nœuds et de boucles.

Marinette les avait suivis pour avoir des images pour le ladyblog, mais sa mission ne s'arrêtait pas là. Sur sa hanche, le petit sac contenant des macarons et du camembert s'était vu devenir beaucoup plus léger durant la bagarre.

En effet, il fallait souvent plus d'un Lucky charme ou d'un Cataclysme pour que les héros vainquent le vilain du jour. Marinette avait toujours des réserves sur elle dans ce but.

Une autre de ses tâches était d'interroger les héros après le combat pour avoir leurs commentaires. Elle était contente d'avoir été la seule représentante média sur place pour les questionner aujourd'hui puisqu'il avait été très difficile de tirer des images valables de ChatNoir dans les minutes suivant le combat.

Pas vraiment que Marinette craigne de manquer de matériel pour le blog mais les héros avaient échangé des propos rudes sur le sujet. Ladybug reprochait à ChatNoir de ne pas prendre assez en considération le travail de reporter de Marinette.

En effet, une fois, n'est pas coutume, Marinette avait, ce jour-là, sauvée la vie de ChatNoir ou à tout le moins, elle lui avait évité d'être propulsé contre le pied de la Tour en lui renvoyant son bâton qu'il avait échappé. Lorsque le calme était revenu, il avait été si reconnaissant en la prenant dans ses bras pour danser avec elle qu'elle avait perdu de précieuses minutes d'entrevue.

Marinette trouvait son geste simplement normale. Il était le partenaire qu'elle avait abandonné une fois. Avoir confié les miraculous de la coccinelle à Alya juste après que Cœur de pierre ait coincé son amie sous une voiture et soit repartie avec ChatNoir lui avait permis de compenser pour son incompétence mais s'il lui était humainement possible de l'aider ou de le sauver au combat, il était de sa responsabilité de le faire. Alya n'avait que rarement eu besoin d'elle. En générale, c'était ChatNoir qui la protégeait.

Finalement, sous l'insistance et les mots acerbes de Ladybug, ChatNoir avait pris le temps de répondre sagement à la question de Marinette puis était parti avec un dernier regard noir pour sa collègue et un baisemain pour la "journaliste".

Marinette avait ensuite courut à la boulangerie attraper deux sandwichs, un pour elle-même et un qu'Alya mangerait à la pause ainsi que des réserves pour Tikki. On ne savait jamais quand un nouvel akuma frapperait. Elle était déjà en retard pour le cours mais devait encore aller chercher leurs manuels dans les vestiaires.

Par contre, voyant la salle vide, elle décida de profiter de l'opportunité.

Dans l'une des pochettes de son sac à dos, elle gardait une carte contenant un poème d'amour qu'elle avait écrit en pensant à Adrien. Devant la case du beau garçon, elle tenta de glisser l'enveloppe sans la froisser.

« Est-ce que c'est pour moi? » fit une voix souriante derrière elle.

La petite enveloppe rose toujours en main, la jeune fille aux couettes noires se retourna vivement pour apercevoir l'objet de ses pensées.

Il s'avança vers elle en souriant et réclama la carte marquée de son nom d'un geste de la main et elle lui remit avec gêne. « Il y a des cœurs sur l'enveloppe. » remarqua-t-il « Est-ce que tu colles des cœurs sur toutes les enveloppes que tu envois ou est-ce que je suis spécial pour toi? »

« Je, je, non, je, oui… » tenta-t-elle de répondre. Mais elle avait déjà oublié la question, perdue qu'elle était dans les yeux d'Adrien. Comme toujours, elle était incapable de passer par-dessus sa timidité.

« J'imagine que je vais devoir la lire pour savoir ce qu'elle contient. » soupira Adrien. « Je n'aurai pas le plaisir de l'entendre de ta bouche, n'est-ce pas? » espéra-t-il encore. Il aurait tellement voulu être capable de communiquer plus facilement avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Un instant de silence triste passa entre eux. « Marinette » reprit-il encore sans ouvrir la carte. « Je suis content de te croiser seule aujourd'hui. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis longtemps. J'aimerais, j'aimerais, si tu en as envie, qu'on- »

« Ben, alors Marinette? T'es super en retard pour le cours. » fit la voix tonitruante d'Alya depuis la porte. Elle attrapa les manuels des mains de Marinette d'une main et le poignet de son amie de l'autre et la tira hors du vestiaire alors que Marinette regardait Adrien par-dessus son épaule.

Lui-même avait envie d'être grossier et de pleurer. Mais, il prit trois grandes respirations et ouvrit son téléphone pour regarder la photo de son écran de veille. Celle qu'il regardait à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas depuis l'apparition du Papillon. C'était pour elle qu'il ne se laissait jamais emporter par la colère, la tristesse ou la solitude.

Non, cette fois encore, il ne se laisserait pas emporter par des émotions bouleversantes. Il ne prendrait pas le risque que son émotion négative attire l'attention du Papillon sur lui et que son ennemi le rattrape.

Il voulait mériter la confiance de sa Lady.

* * *

Le lendemain était mercredi, le 10 février. Plus que quelques jours avant la Saint-Valentin. La tension montait.

Les gens de la ville devenaient nerveux. Peu de commerces avaient osé décorer pour l'événement. On ne prononçait même plus le mot.

Par contre, malgré l'absence total dans les rues ou dans les classes de son école de rouge, de rose ou de cœurs, des garçons chuchotaient des mots doux à l'oreille des filles dans les couloirs et elles leurs répondaient en souriant.

La Saint-Valentin était devenue taboue depuis que le Papillon en avait fait une souffrance, un an plus tôt, mais le cœur des parisiens battait toujours.

Adrien traversait les couloirs vers sa classe en déplorant les deux occasions manquées de parler à Marinette la veille. Celle où Ladybug l'avait empêché de parler à Marinette à la Tour Eiffel ne pensant qu'au ladyblog qu'elle adorait plus que sa propre rédactrice. Et celle où Alya était venue rechercher Marinette dans les vestiaires l'empêchant encore une fois de l'inviter à sortir.

Et zut! Ils avaient dix-sept ans tous les deux. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait laissé sous-entendre dans son poème avec très peu de subtilité. Il aurait dû la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser la veille. Qu'importe s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se déclarer pour beaucoup trop de raisons et de moments interrompus! Il avait envie de bousculer l'ordre établi et de finalement être avec elle.

Il rêvait de pouvoir arriver à l'école en super-héros et de l'enlever à pleine vitesse pour trouver un endroit où personne ne les dérangerait.

Il avait tellement de question à lui poser. Il savait ce dont elle était capable mais pas ses goûts ou ses préférences. Il connaissait ce pourquoi elle était prête à se battre mais pas ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Et surtout, est-ce que, par hasard, elle pouvait être la femme qui n'avait fait que passer dans sa vie en la chamboulant avant de disparaître?

Il n'avait sentit l'attirance magnétique qui le ramenait vers Marinette qu'une seule autre fois auparavant. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Ladybug, sa première partenaire. Celle qui l'avait jeté en bas de son bâton en tombant du ciel. Celle avec qui il s'était si bien entendu qu'ils ne leur avaient fallu que quelques minutes pour battre Cœur de pierre. Un record encore inégalé avec son actuelle partenaire et ce n'était alors que le premier combat de deux novices!

Mais qu'importe que Marinette soit sa Miss Maladroite ou non. Il l'aimait et voulait être avec elle chaque jour. Et si elle était, en plus, cette partenaire idéale qu'il souhaitait ravoir à ses côtés durant chaque minute de chaque combat, ce ne serait qu'une façon de rendre parfait son bonheur.

La jeune fille aux cheveux de nuit étoilée était déjà dans la classe lorsqu'il y arriva. Elle parlait avec Nathaniel et ce, sans problème. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle suffoquait de nervosité.

« Il y a une nouvelle expo qui s'installe au Louvre en fin de semaine. » racontait le dessinateur. « Ce sont les plus belles pièces de la collection de bijoux de Cartier. En plus, il y aura des gens costumés qui feront de l'animation dans la cour. Ça te dirait d'y aller? »

« Bien sûr. J'adorerais voir ça. Ces hommes étaient des génies! » répondit Marinette alors qu'elle échangeait un subtil coup d'œil avec Adrien. Il résolu de rester à l'écoute, tout en regardant ailleurs.

« …Et on pourrait peut-être aller au restaurant ensuite, si tu n'as rien de prévu. Comme ce sera Samedi... » Nathaniel était un peu moins sûr de ses chances avec Adrien tout près mais n'en avait pas moins poursuivit.

« Tu, euh, tu parles d'un rendez-vous galant, Nathaniel? Je ne suis pas vraiment certaine de cette idée… » hésita Marinette qui ne voulait pas insulter son camarade.

Sitôt Marinette ayant émit son doute, Adrien s'insinua dans la conversation : « Elle ne peut pas! » intervint-il. « Elle ne peut pas aller à une rencontre avec toi samedi parce que c'est la Saint-Valentin ce jour-là et que cette journée est réservée pour les couples d'amoureux. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas encore prit le temps de te demander ce que tu voulais faire, en fin de semaine, Marinette, mais j'ai envie de célébrer la Saint-Valentin avec toi. »

« La Saint-Valentin? » fit Marinette intriguée des intentions d'Adrien. Maintenant, beaucoup d'élèves suivaient leur conversation à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la classe.

« Oui, j'ai l'impression que toute la ville a peur de ce que le Papillon pourrait faire samedi mais, la peur des gens va lui offrir un vrai festin si tout le monde reste chez soi à trembler. » fit-il un peu plus fort sachant pertinemment que tous l'écoutaient.

« On, euh, on pourrait louer une calèche et la décorer avec des cœurs et des fleurs, euh, non je veux dire avec des fleurs et des cœurs et se balader en file euh, en ville. » suggéra la timide jeune fille.

« Je savais que tu comprendrais mon idée. » s'émerveilla Adrien. « S'il y a quelqu'un qui peux inciter les gens à relever la tête et à se défendre, c'est bien toi. Tu es une véritable inspiration! »

Adrien ne disait pas ça à la légère. C'était pour Marinette qu'il partait au combat. Pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Même si son travail avec le ladyblog la rapprochait trop des combats à son goût, au moins, il pouvait garder un œil sur elle.

« Je t'admire beaucoup. Tout le travail que tu fais au ladyblog donne de l'espoir aux gens. Et tu veilles sur ton entourage. On devrait tous suivre ton exemple et agir au quotidien contre le Papillon pas juste attendre et réagir mais, trouver la source de son pouvoir et la tarir. Comme faire une campagne contre l'intimidation ou s'assurer que personne ne reste jamais seul en cas de problème. » commenta Adrien.

« J'ai subitement envie de décorer le local en rouge et en rose… » fit Alya, un peu jalouse des compliments que Marinette avait reçus pour _son_ blog. Et Marinette au moins, ferait une sortie romantique pour la Saint-Valentin. Pas comme elle-même qui, avec un peu de chance, recevrait une carte bizarre acheté en magasin avec la signature de Nino à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il était timide, ce mec!

* * *

L'ambiance était au meilleur le vendredi midi en prévision du lendemain. Nathaniel avait invité Alix à sortir le soir, l'oncle de Rose acceptait de leur prêter son pousse-pousse pour leur campagne de promotion de la Saint-Valentin et Nino avait offert une rose à Alya en l'invitant au cinéma le lendemain après-midi, ce qui avait été un petit velours pour elle.

Grâce au bouche à oreille de Marinette et quelques commentaires sur le ladyblog, d'autres classes et certains commerces leur emboîtaient le pas. Marinette avait fait le tour du quartier pour parler de leur projet et avait aussi établie un parcourt (romantique) dans la ville.

Mais l'ambiance retomba dans la classe lorsqu'on demanda à Sabrina si elle avait des projets pour le lendemain.

« Je passe la journée avec Chloé, bien sur, comme toujours! » avait-elle fait avec colère et reproches.

Elle contenait sa rage, seule dans un coin, devant leurs célébrations depuis qu'Alya et Adrien en avait lancé l'idée.

Sabrina n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été un an plus tôt. Ses yeux cernés dévoilaient ses longues nuits sans sommeil et toute la classe savait que ses notes étaient sous la limite de passage.

(Flash-back)

_L'apparition des akumas avait fait de la vie de Chloé un enfer. Pourtant, elle continuait de les provoquer de temps en temps, un an et demi plus tard._

_D'abord, le jour où les parisiens avaient reçu leur premier message du Papillon, Ivan, akumatisé, avait précipité Chloé du haut de la Tour Eiffel et Chloé s'était écrasée au sol._

_Peu après, ChatNoir et la nouvelle Ladybug étaient arrivés sur place et avaient rapidement déjoué Cœur de pierre qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré._

_La police s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Ivan pour le traiter comme la menace qu'ils voyaient en lui, mais le Miraculous Ladybug avait réparé tous les dégâts et soigné Chloé. ChatNoir s'était personnellement occupé de parler au maire, lui rapportant les explications de Plagg sur les akumas et M. Bourgeois avait accepté de ne pas retenir d'accusation contre les akumatisés et de réserver ses demandes de compensations au Papillon._

_Mais, le jour de leur première Saint-Valentin avec la broche entre les mains du Papillon, Paris avait compris que le Miraculous Ladybug sur lequel ils comptaient tant ne réparait que les dégâts fait par les akumatisés. Les actes commis par ceux contrôlés par les vilains ne s'effaçaient pas._

_Le plus gros problème avait, par contre, été la flèche du Dislocoeur que ChatNoir avait pris à la place de Ladybug. Dans sa haine et son animosité, ChatNoir s'était retourné contre sa coéquipière, faisant d'elle sa cible et le Dislocoeur avait continué de faire des victimes durant plusieurs heures sans personne pour s'opposer à lui. _

_Après avoir tenté deux Lucky charme, Alya, sans pouvoir, c'était cachée dans une ruelle au milieu de la soirée, pour rejoindre Marinette dans sa chambre, bien contente que ChatNoir ne connaisse pas le secret de son identité._

_«Tu ne réussiras pas à régler le problème toi-même. » avait expliqué Tikki. « Ta seule arme est le Lucky charme. Il faut quelque chose de plus. Il faut que ce soit Marinette qui le sauve!»_

_«Tikki! C'est Alya qui est la partenaire de ChatNoir. » avait rappelé Marinette. « Moi. Il ne me connait pas, je ne le connais pratiquement pas non plus. Je ne connais même pas les pouvoirs de super-héros! Je suis juste Marinette, une fille ordinaire. Comment pourrais-je faire quoi que ce soit!»_

_«Je ne peux pas désenvoûter ChatNoir» réfléchit Alya « Mais je peux peut-être capturer le Dislocoeur. Je vais aller voir la police et le maire, on fera un piège avec un filet et on le capturera pour que j'attrape son akuma. Viens Tikki!»_

_Marinette savait qu'Alya avait oublié un détail. Dans l'après-midi, elle avait remarqué que ChatNoir et le Dislocoeur faisaient maintenant équipe. Si c'était toujours le cas, le plan d'Alya échouerait à cause de son partenaire. _

_Selon Tikki, elle était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais quoi? ChatNoir était plus puissant qu'elle et n'hésiterait pas à l'attaquer. Il n'était plus que haine. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait triompher de la haine?_

_Les paroles de Rose dans l'après-midi lui revinrent : «Seul l'amour peut vaincre la haine.» Hey! C'était la Saint-Valentin après tout!_

_Marinette avait aperçu ChatNoir perché sur le toit du Louvre à la recherche de Ladybug qui était en train de se battre tout près avec le vilain. Elle grimpa sur le toit par l'intérieur déserté et se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à lui. _

_Le héros, tapit dans l'ombre du matin naissant, observait les forces de l'ordre prêtes à abattre le piège sur l'akumatisé lorsque l'héroïne leur ferait signe. ChatNoir voulait visiblement profiter de la distraction pour s'en prendre à Ladybug._

_Lorsque celle-ci et le Dislocoeur s'approchèrent, s'échangeant des insultes dans les premiers rayons du soleil, Marinette attrapa le visage de ChatNoir et le ramena vers elle pour l'embrasser._

_ChatNoir, répondant au baiser, la fit reculer contre le mur de l'étage et la prit dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent un instant mais, tandis que la langue de ChatNoir cherchait la sienne avec un soupir affamé en appuyant sur ses lèvres, des cris le surprirent et il se retourna pour voir Ladybug coincée dans un filet avec un akumatisé. Perdu, il sauta néanmoins dans l'action et sur le dos du Dislocoeur prit au piège avec elle._

_Une voix lui cria de détruire la broche se trouvant sur le carquois et il le fit sans poser de questions._

_Lorsque le Miraculous Ladybug suivit l'envol du Papillon blanc, le héros se retourna vers le toit mais la personne qu'il avait embrassée n'y était plus. Tout ce qu'il avait vu d'elle était une chevelure de nuit et une peau de porcelaine._

_Lorsque le soleil avait été complètement levé, se fut pour dévoiler un triste spectacle aux parisiens. Il y avait d'abord les jardins ravagés et les maisons incendiées mais on avait appris par la suite que plusieurs personnes avaient été violées ou battues. Il y avait eu deux meurtres également._

_L'une des victimes de ce massacre de la Saint-Valentin avait été Chloé. _

_Chloé avait elle-même provoqué l'akumatisation de Kim en l'humiliant mais celui-ci n'avait pas gâchée de flèche pour elle. C'est Sabrina qui était tombée sous l'emprise du sort. Sabrina avait passé la nuit avec Chloé, personne ne les avait interrompus._

_(Fin du flash-back)_

«Comment elle va Chloé?» demanda Rose avec douceur.

Obligeante, Sabrina leur raconta avec un faux sourire et des yeux brillants de larmes contenues: « Elle devrait être capable de remarcher parce que ses jambes sont guéries mais la rééducation est trop difficile pour elle. Elle refuse toujours de se montrer en public. Elle attend d'avoir terminé les opérations de chirurgie esthétique pour son visage. Par contre, les brûlures sur ses épaules ne se voient presque plus!» finit-elle sur une note d'optimisme.

Si Sabrina avait toujours été aux côtés de Chloé, lui servant d'assistante personnelle, depuis un an, elle était devenue son esclave. Sous l'effet de la culpabilité, elle cherchait à compenser même si elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais pardonnée.

Kim aussi s'en voulait d'être responsable de sa souffrance et refusait d'avancer ou de jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre, même si certaines filles l'intéressaient.

«Hey!» appela Adrien dans le malaise du silence de la classe «Il faut garder l'espoir. C'est ça qui est important. S'en tenir aux sentiments positifs. Et lorsqu'on a peur de se décourager…»

«On peut toujours danser?» compléta Marinette. Et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle un peu incrédules. «Ben oui, il y a ce truc qui dit qu'on devient heureux à force de sourire. On peut aussi danser pour ramener une fête dans le droit chemin.»

Marinette se sentie tout à coup idiote et voulu s'excuser d'avoir parlé pour dire une idiotie.

«Nino?» appela cependant Adrien. «Il reste dix minutes avant le prochain cour.»

Dix minutes où plusieurs couples se formèrent pour une danse impromptue et où Adrien et Marinette se joignirent à Sabrina pour taper des mains et des pieds en rythme avec la chanson joyeuse (et romantique) qu'avait choisie Nino.

* * *

Le rendez-vous seul à seule qu'Adrien avait souhaité avoir avec Marinette se transforma en sortie de groupe lorsque plusieurs de leurs amis se joignirent à eux pour répandre le message d'espoir contre le Papillon.

À tous ceux qui leur jetaient des commentaires négatifs, ils expliquaient qu'ils respectaient les victimes mais qu'ils faisaient compagne pour prévenir qu'il y en ait d'autre.

Marinette avait enfilé une robe rouge et rose sur un collant blanc et chaud en dessous d'un châle blanc tricoté. Adrien la trouvait délicieuse avec ses joues rougies par le froid et son sourire montrant sa confiance en sa mission.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'intimité mais il lui glissa tout de même à l'oreille entre le Pont des arts et le Louvre : «J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir saboté ton rendez-vous avec Nathaniel. C'est simplement qu'après avoir lu ton poème, je n'avais pas envie qu'un autre garçon reçoive de telles paroles de ta part. J'étais jaloux. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner?»

«Tu n'avais pas de raisons d'être partout. Euh, je veux dire d'être jaloux. Ce n'est pas le cas ici.» lui répondit-elle, ses joues devenant encore plus rouges.

«Est-ce que j'ai raison d'espérer que ton poème ne soit pas qu'un simple exercice littéraire, est-ce qu'il était sincère?» s'enquit-il avec supplication.

«Oui, c'est euh, c'est-à-dire-» Marinette ne put terminer sa phrase parce qu'à ce moment-là, toutes les lumières naturelles ou artificielles moururent autour d'eux.

Dans un noir complet, Adrien marcha en ligne droite vers les immeubles de l'autre côté du trottoir et y arriva en ne trébuchant que très peu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il bénéficiait de sa vue de chat super-héros et, de retour près de ses amis accrocha le t-shirt d'Ivan qui allait s'éloigner du pousse-pousse par le mauvais côté.

«Princesse?» chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Marinette.

Lorsqu'elle l'appela elle aussi par son nom avec étonnement, tous les autres se détendirent un peu en sachant qu'il était là et il put les aider à s'accrocher à la calèche pour les amener hors de la rue où certaines voitures roulaient encore pour tenter de sortir de la zone d'obscurité.

Il allait partir après leur avoir recommander de rester assis mais la ladybloggeuse le rappela avec urgence. Complètement aveugle, elle lui tendit son téléphone déverrouillé.

«Je pense que la plupart des gens ont compris ce qui se passait mais tu pourrais peut-être tout de même signaler une alerte akuma sur le ladyblog. Au cas où certains penseraient qu'ils sont subitement devenus aveugles.»

Il inscrivit rapidement quelques mots sachant que les alertes résonneraient sur les téléphones un peu partout en ville mais que personne ne pourrait lire son texte.

Il lui remit son appareil en l'embrassant intensément sur la joue, à la fois pour la remercier de son dévouement et aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser.

«Je voudrais pouvoir t'amener avec moi, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais affronter et j'aurais peur que tu ne sois pas en sécurité.» s'excusa-t-il «Tu me promets de faire attention à toi?» Pour une des rares fois depuis longtemps, elle serait au centre de l'action et il ne pourrait pas garder un œil sur elle.

«Ne te tracasse pas pour moi. Je ne serais qu'une gêne qui cause plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en résout!» lui rappela-t-elle.

«C'est complètement faux, princesse!» il se pencha et glissa dans le plus grand secret : «Tu fais partie de l'équipe.» et sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, il était déjà partie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marinette examinait leur environnement en glissant ses paumes sur les murs de briques froids. Au moins, ils étaient dans une certaine sécurité à l'abri d'une ruelle.

«Hé ho? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend?» fit la voix d'un homme légèrement mal à l'aise.

«Oui, je vous entends.» répondit-elle automatiquement.

«Attends, et si c'était un piège?» demanda la voix de Max. «On ne sait pas ce que fait cet akumatisé.»

«Vous pouvez parler encore?» appela la voix. «Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en sécurité là où je suis.»

«Oui» reprit Marinette en se décidant. «Par ici. Faîtes attention. Notre pousse-pousse est sur le trottoir. Venez à l'abri derrière.»

Tout en parlant, elle s'était déplacée pour contourner le chariot mais avant que l'homme l'ait rejoint, des cris se rapprochant s'élevèrent sur sa droite.

«Maman! Maman!» appela la voix d'une enfant paniquée.

«ANNABELLE! ARRÊTEZ-LE! S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT! ON M'A ENLEVÉ MA PETITE FILLE DES BRAS!»

Lorsque la voix de la mère s'éteint, Marinette perçue les pleurs de la petite en partie étouffés qui passaient devant elle.

Avec espoir, elle agrippa une personne au hasard. Mais elle l'avait saisi de justesse et était rudement tombée à genoux en saisissant la taille d'un pantalon retenu par une ceinture.

Les pleurs de l'enfant au-dessus d'elle, Marinette resserra sa prise.

L'homme s'était arrêté un instant déstabilisé par ce nouveau poids, mais lorsqu'elle profita de l'instant pour se redresser sur ses pieds, il n'eut aucun mal pour avancer avec assurance malgré sa poigne et la noirceur.

Heureusement, le manque de lumière ne lui permettait pas de courir. Maladroite comme elle l'était, Marinette se serait assurément prit les pieds un peu partout.

À cette vitesse, elle pu passer son bras autour de la taille de l'enfant et s'y accrocher fermement.

«Adrien! Ivan! Kim!» appela-t-elle à la rescousse mais elle était déjà loin des voix de ses amis qui lui répondaient.

Glissant sa main dans sa bourse, elle trouva son téléphone et déverrouilla l'écran à l'aveuglette. Cherchant les touches d'urgence de l'écran de veille, elle prit d'abord une photo puis trouva le bouton d'appel d'urgence.

«QUOI?» fit la voix exaspérée de Ladybug alors que Marinette manquait de justesse de prendre un coup de poing de la part de l'homme qui avait visé trop haut.

«J'ai besoin de ChatN- umph!» s'exclama-t-elle en prenant, cette fois-ci, le coup en plein sur la mâchoire.

«On est un peu occupés, là. Hé! Revient ici stupide matou en rut!» entendit Marinette avant de laisser son téléphone s'écraser au sol pour refermer sa prise sur la petite fille.

Elle reçue trois autres coups plus ou moins bien placés mais, toujours, elle tint bon, se freinant le plus possible avec ses talons. La petite criait toujours et sa mère l'appelait derrière Marinette.

Rapidement, la dame les rejoint et distribua à son tour quelques coups tombant sur leurs têtes. Si Marinette pouvait se fier aux quelques grognements que l'homme émit en protestation, la dame avait réussis à l'atteindre mais toujours, il avançait sans lâcher sa proie.

«Mais vous allez laisser ma fille, oui!»

Marinette se baissa instinctivement pour éviter les coups mais retomba au sol. Elle réussit toutefois à s'agripper à la jambe de l'homme et celui-ci la traîna sur quelques pas avant de s'arrêter.

«Pas un pas de plus.» fit la voix posée et autoritaire de ChatNoir derrière le criminel.

Marinette entendit les pleurs de la petite se déplacer pendant qu'elle se relevait sur ses genoux. La main de ChatNoir l'aida ensuite à se remettre sur pied puis elle entendit à nouveau le héros.

«Non! Vous, vous restez ici!» Elle entendit quelques bruits sourds dont un gros objet qui tombait dans un conteneur à déchet et du métal qu'on tordait.

Puis, ChatNoir la reprit dans ses bras. «Ça va Marinette, tu n'as rien?»

«Rien que quelques glaçons ne pourront pas arranger. Je vais bien. Ne t'en fait pas. Merci pour tout!» le rassura-t-elle. Heureuse que l'événement se soit bien terminé.

«Que tu ailles bien ou non, cette fois, je t'emmène avec moi!» décida-t-il.

000

«On est sur un trottoir, devant un commerce.» l'informa-t-il lorsqu'ils atterrirent à nouveau au niveau de la rue. «Accroche-toi à ce banc et appelle-moi s'il y a un problème. Je serai à l'intérieur.»

Mais contrairement à ce que le héros avait espéré, la lutte se déplaça sur le trottoir et instinctivement, Marinette se baissa pour être à l'abri des combats.

Une akumatisée en robe de soirée subjective traversa l'entrée du commerce après avoir éjecté la porte. Un homme gorge et mains liées à elle part une laisse et un collier pour chien n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Par contre, Ladybug qui sauta pour les bloquer n'avait aucunement l'intention de les laisser partir. Se protégeant de son yoyo, elle essayait d'empêcher la femme d'avancer dans la rue.

Marinette, toujours aveugle, sentait ChatNoir juste devant elle, qui l'avait protégé de l'explosion des portes.

«Puisque tu es le seul qui peut voir, tu es le mieux placé pour trouver l'akuma.» souffla-t-elle pensivement.

«Ça m'a tout l'air d'une dispute de couple.» souffla-t-il à son tour. Il lui décrivit la scène devant eux.

«Est-ce qu'ils portent des alliances?» pointa-t-elle.

«Lui oui, mais pas elle.» l'informa-t-il.

«Pour certains, l'alliance ressemble à une laisse. Tu peux essayer de la briser?» elle mima le geste de tirer sur une corde avec ses deux points qui se séparaient.

«Ok» Par chance, l'akumatisée était elle-même handicapée dans sa démarche par sa propre noirceur et elle ne vit jamais ChatNoir se rapprocher.

«Ladybug, est-ce que tu vois l'akuma?» appela ChatNoir avec urgence lorsque l'insecte sortie de la laisse.

Seule lumière dans ce noir complet, Marinette voyait les légers reflets violets sur les ailes du papillon noir alors qu'il s'envolait mais, c'était si bien camouflé.

Le yoyo en main, Ladybug regardait partout et très vite. «Où? Je ne vois rien!» paniqua-t-elle essoufflée et l'exaspération montant dans sa voix.

«Utilise le yoyo, Chat!» pressa Marinette.

Sans réfléchir, ChatNoir envoya la partie ronde du jouet toujours relié à la main de son équipière s'enligné avec le petit insecte.

Ladybug compléta ses rituels de purification et de restauration et partout dans Paris, la population ferma les yeux, blessée un instant par la soudaine clarté du jour.

«Génial!» s'enthousiasma ChatNoir «T'es une championne Marinette!» s'exclama-t-il en la serrant contre lui. «Grâce à toi, on l'a battu en un rien de temps!»

«On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris?» dit la voix tout sauf chaleureuse de Ladybug. «Tu m'as laissé seule et désarmée face à une ennemie pour aller ronronner avec ta minette!»

«Calme-toi, Ladybug. C'était réellement une situation d'urgence. Elle avait besoin de renfort pour empêcher un enlèvement d'enfant. On aurait pu ne jamais retrouver la petite sans elle, si ça se trouve. Et grâce à ses idées, on vient de délivrer Paris à une vitesse plus qu'appréciable. Tu n'as aucune raison de l'insulter.» fit ChatNoir les paumes ouvertes pour inciter l'héroïne à se détendre. «Quoique, j'aime bien le surnom…» flirta-t-il en se reculant contre le dossier du banc pour glisser son nez derrière l'oreille de Marinette qui y était toujours agenouillée.

Elle l'écarta une peu d'elle en jouant mais rigola tout de même.

«Notre première mission est de stopper les akumatisés. On n'a pas le temps de protéger la population durant un combat. Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu suis tout ce qu'elle te dit au pied de la lettre et quand c'est moi qui te demande quelque chose, ça finit toujours en négociation?» accusa encore l'héroïne.

«Mais elle avait simplement une très bonne idée et je l'ai suivis! Tu ne peux pas nier, qu'étant le seul capable de voir ce qui se passait, c'était à moi de trouver l'akuma?» argumenta-t-il.

«Si tu tiens tant que ça à faire équipe avec elle, ne t'en prive pas! _Je_ n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui ne travaille qu'à moitié. Seulement, je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous allez vous débrouiller sans mon miraculous pour purifier les akumas!» les menaça Ladybug.

«M-m-mais, tu ne peux pas parler sérieusement?» bafouilla Marinette affolée par la dispute non voulue avec sa meilleure amie. «Il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire. On a besoin de toi!»

«Parfaitement. Vous, vous ne pouvez pas. Je me débrouillerai mieux sans vous dans mes pattes pour me gêner. Vous n'êtes que des boulets! » Et sautant sur le toit le plus proche, elle disparue de leur vue.

« Bon. » fit ChatNoir après un instant de silence. « Je suis pour la laisser se calmer toute seule et ne pas l'énerver davantage par ma présence. Dans l'intervalle, il y a longtemps que j'attends l'occasion d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec toi. »

« Chat, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester en froid avec elle. Je dois trouver une façon de me faire pardonner. Et tu dois t'assurer que la police récupère le type près du pousse-pousse…»

« Tu as une grosse rougeur sur la joue. Tu peux bien m'écouter pendant que je te raccompagne et que je m'occupe un peu de toi, non? »


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Marinette revint dans sa chambre que le soleil éclairait magnifiquement en descendant vers l'horizon après avoir prit une douche et s'être changée, ChatNoir l'attendait déjà. Elle remonta avec son souper sur un plateau et elle partagea son repas en présentant sa fourchette à ChatNoir pendant que celui-ci gardait délicatement le sac de glace contre la joue de Marinette.

Elle étala ensuite de la crème sur ses genoux écorchés et il l'aida à s'installer sur son sofa, prête à passer une soirée tranquille sur sa tablette.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient beaucoup parlé mais avant que ChatNoir ne parte à regret pour la laisser seule, elle se lança et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Assis près d'elle sur des coussins moelleux, il rougit en la regardant avec adoration.

« Je t'aime, Marinette. Je suis amoureux de toi. Tu fais battre mon cœur plus vite et je suis attiré vers toi de plus de façon que je ne pourrais le dire. Je pourrais passer chaque instant où je suis éveillé à t'enlacer et je trouverais encore que ce ne serait pas suffisamment. »

Marinette rigola de son exagération mais avança son visage pour rencontrer doucement ses lèvres.

À la seconde où la peau tendre de leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, du feu liquide se répandit dans le corps du garçon. Il fut paralysé par cette sensation. Non, pas une sensation, une révélation plutôt. Celle d'avoir trouvé tout ce qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. L'amour, la chaleur, la tendresse, le foyer, le désir. Elle était tout ça pour lui.

Mais comment? Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était trop fort pour être normal. Marinette ne pouvait pas être juste une petite amie, il l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle était… sa moitié.

S'il était estomaqué par sa découverte, c'est l'ardeur de Marinette qui le sortie de son hébétude. Étrangement, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'exprimer ses sentiments verbalement mais plutôt de les démontrer ou de prendre ce qu'elle voulait directement, elle n'éprouvait plus aucune timidité.

Elle le renversa sur les coussins au sol et reprit le baiser, les mains dans son cou. Elle semblait aussi en manque de contacts agréables que lui.

Après un moment, elle relâcha le baiser et restant assise dans le bas de son ventre, elle le regarda de ses yeux embués et avoua. « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'arrête tout de suite parce que je ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout avec toi. Je ne pensais pas aller si loin. Il faut que je t'avoue que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et aussi que quand je suis avec lui, j'ai tendance à t'oublier. Et on est pratiquement en couple. Je t'aime aussi mais, je préfère être avec quelqu'un sans avoir à mentir à tout mon entourage. »

« Est-ce que tu l'oublie lorsque tu es avec moi? » sourit ChatNoir.

« Normalement oui, mais là je me sens coupable. » fit Marinette en détournant un regard remplie de regret pour ce à quoi elle disait non.

« Est-ce que c'est Adrien Agreste? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre et un peu léger.

« Comment as-tu deviné? » fit-elle, surprise.

Pour toute réponse, il pointa le collage de photo sur le mur de la jeune fille qui rougit d'avoir oublié une preuve si incriminante.

ChatNoir se rassit, son amoureuse toujours installée sur ses cuisses. « Permet-moi? » demanda-t-il en gardant le bout de ses doigts sur son masque, là où il rejoignait la peau.

« On ne peut pas. Je ne peux pas savoir qui tu es. Ce serait dangereux. »

« Pourquoi? Si tu es akumatisée? Si je le suis? » énonça-t-il doucement. «Ce ne sont pas les gens qui ont trouvé le bonheur que le Papillon cible. Ce sont ceux qui sont incomplets, désunis, brisés. Ce qui te met en danger, c'est ma présence ici chez toi, par contre. Si le Papillon savait, il pourrait se servir de toi pour m'atteindre. Ce masque est une cible. »

« Je n'ai pas peur pour moi. J'ai peur de révéler ton identité si je suis prise. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il sourit de sa réponse puis reprit : « Si nous nous rapprochons, il faut que tu saches qui je suis pour que je puisse te protéger, mais personne ne doit savoir que tu sais. » approuva-t-il.

Elle colla sa tempe contre la sienne et ne dit plus un mot.

« Claws in » prononça-t-il après un moment. Ils en laissèrent passé un autre avant de se reculer pour qu'elle le découvre.

« _Adrien?_ » fit-elle avec panique en descendant de ses cuisses alors qu'un sourire incontrôlable s'emparait de leurs visages. « Oh! Je suis la pire des idiotes. Je n'ai jamais rien deviné! » Elle laissa tomber son front dans sa paume.

« Hé! » gronda-t-il sensuellement. « Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas parler comme ça de la fille que j'aime! » Il donna quelques coups du bout des doigts sur sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde.

Marinette descendit les mains qui tenaient son visage et toujours souriante mais sans paniquer cette fois, elle répondit « Moi aussi je t'aime. J'aime Adrien et j'aime ChatNoir. »

Il alla chercher sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, la couvrant de baisers sensuels. Il remonta jusqu'au poignet avant de la déposer au sol et de reprendre l'autre main.

Marinette se pencha sur lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers qu'elle fit descendre jusqu'au plus bas de sa gorge. Ennuyée par le col, elle lui retira le t-shirt bleu roi et poursuivie son exploration de ses lèvres pendant qu'il couvrait sa chevelure soyeuse de baisers lui aussi. Mais il en voulait plus et prenant sa tête d'une main, il la ramena vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau et la rapprocher de lui avec son autre bras autour de sa taille.

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-il encore contre sa bouche, possédant ses lèvres et ne la laissant pas répondre.

Le baiser se fit puissant et capricieux, ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre. Les mains de Marinette parcouraient avidement ce corps qu'elle voulait toucher depuis longtemps et celles d'Adrien n'étaient pas en reste. Elle sentait son cœur battre très fort à ses oreilles et celui d'Adrien sous ses doigts.

Mais quand l'une des grandes mains du garçon, celle portant son miraculous, se glissa sous son débardeur, il interrompit le baiser pour lui dirent avec un regard qui la suppliait de le comprendre : « Marinette, je te veux. Je- te désir. »

Rouge de confusion et muette de timidité, elle se releva et alla ouvrir un tiroir de sa table de travail. Elle remua le contenu mais ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle retira le tiroir du meuble et le reversa doucement au sol pour étaler les rubans et les élastiques qui s'y trouvaient.

Elle finit par triomphalement revenir vers lui avec une pochette de préservatifs à la main. « C'est celui qu'ils nous ont distribué au cours de sexualité le mois dernier. »

« Je crois que j'ai manqué la fin, si je me souviens bien. » se rappela-t-il, déplorant sa vie mouvementée et prenant note de trouver un moyen de s'en procurer d'autres.

« Et bien, ce truc sert à avoir des relations sexuelles tout en étant capable de poursuivre ses études. » tenta-t-elle de blaguer malgré sa rougeur extrême. D'avoir dévoilés ses sentiments et de les savoir partagés la soulageait de sa timidité qui l'empêchait de parler mais elle n'était pas complètement à l'aise.

« Tu crois qu'ils peuvent aussi permettre aux super-héros d'attendre d'avoir vaincu leur terrible ennemi avant d'avoir des enfants? Wow, c'est mirrooawculeux! » se moqua-t-il avec trop de sincérité.

« T'es bête, chaton! » rigola-t-elle encore doucement. Mais il la fit basculer sur son lit de jour et la recouvrit de son corps. Cette fois, il n'eut aucune gêne à soulever le débardeur. Ce qui fit taire toute tentative de patience de la part de Marinette.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Marinette était couchée sur le dos, sur son lit et Adrien s'agrippait à elle, la tête sur son épaule, caressant parfois sa peau douce avec délice. Marinette jouait dans les cheveux d'Adrien et c'était l'une des plus belles sensations qu'il connaissait.

Si, au départ, il y avait bien eu quelques bâillements qui auraient pu les mener à un sommeil confortable dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'envie de discuter ensemble les avait bien vite chassé et la conversation avait duré très longtemps, presque toute la nuit.

Ils étaient maintenant allongés l'un contre l'autre baignant dans une douce félicité et parcourut par le bonheur de la présence de l'autre entre leurs bras, s'embrassant tendrement à l'occasion.

«Adrien, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.» fit-elle plus sérieusement après un moment où ils s'étaient louangé l'un l'autre sur ce qu'ils appréciaient chez chacun. «Je, je suis Miss Maladroite.»

Le blondinet fut secoué par un rire qu'il étouffa sur son épaule. «On dirait le nom d'une super-vilaine! C'est meilleur que ceux que trouve le Papillon. Et je suis certain que tu pourrais dessiner des tenues d'akumatisés moins craignos que lui.»

«Tu, tu… ne te rappelles pas?» fit Marinette dépitée qu'il ait oublié le premier petit nom affectueux qu'il lui avait donné. Avait-il oublié toute la rencontre et jusqu'à sa brève existence de super-héroïne?

«Oh oui, ma Lady! Je me rappelle très bien et je suis si heureux!» Il attrapa son pantalon sur la rampe d'escalier et en sortie son téléphone. L'écran d'accueil, une fois déverrouillée, présentait une photo où ChatNoir se tenait aux côtés d'une Ladybug aux cheveux de nuit noués en deux couettes jumelles au centre d'un but de soccer. Il lui montra ensuite sa galerie de photos toutes tirées de la vidéo amateur qu'Alya avait fait d'eux.

«Je n'aurais jamais pu oublier le jour de notre rencontre. Toutes les nuits, j'ai souhaité, prié et espéré te retrouver. Je cherchais sans cesse à devenir meilleur en me battant. J'aurais tellement voulu t'inspirer confiance ce jour-là. Si j'avais été plus à l'écoute de tes sentiments, tu serais peut-être restée avec moi. Ça ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit, tu es ma vraie partenaire. J'aurais voulu que tu croies en toi et en nous, comme j'y crois aussi et que tu comprennes que je te protégerai toujours. Qu'on peut former la meilleure des équipes. Mais… je savais déjà que c'était toi.» raconta-t-il.

«QUOI? Quand? Comment l'as-tu découvert?» s'alarma-t-elle.

«Tout à l'heure, dès qu'on s'est embrassés. C'était si magique. Tous mes doutes sont disparus. Je n'ai pas connu Miss Maladroite assez longtemps pour pourvoir dire immédiatement que je l'aimais, même si elle n'a jamais cessé de me fasciner. Par contre, je suis tombé amoureux de Marinette. Je n'étais pas certain si vous étiez la même personne. Je m'étais déjà posée la question, sans parvenir à une certitude. Je pensais juste que c'était une possibilité que j'espérais être vraie. Mais quelque part au fond de mon cœur, je le savais. À cause de la façon dont je t'aime. Je pense à toi continuellement.» avoua-t-il.

«ChatNoir.» reprit très sérieusement Marinette. «J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais comment tu te bats maintenant. En oubliant le danger comme s'il n'existait pas et qu'à cause de cela, il ne peut pas t'atteindre. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir compris au départ. Je regrette d'avoir laissé la peur de l'opinion des autres me faire reculer. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais simplement être capable de te suivre au combat. Mais Ladybug à _des mois _d'expérience de plus que moi. Même si maintenant je suis consciente qu'à nous deux, on aurait été capables de vaincre les akumas, il reste que maintenant, c'est elle la meilleure Ladybug. Resteras-tu tout de même mon partenaire dans la vie?»

«Je veux être avec toi! Je serais tellement triste si la vie nous sépare encore! Après toute cette histoire, tu ne peux plus nier qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et je t'aime comme un fou. Je veux tenir ta main dans les couloirs de l'école et t'embrasser lorsqu'on se retrouve et qu'on se sépare. Je veux placer mes bras autour de toi dès que j'en ai l'occasion.» pria-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.

«Moi aussi je t'aime et je veux être avec toi. Moi aussi je veux tout ça, mais les gens vont dire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ou bien les filles vont te séduire encore plus pour t'arracher à moi.» s'inquiéta-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en rapprochant son visage du sien.

«Sans compter mon père qui n'approuvera peut-être pas que j'ai une petite amie, la presse à scandale… J'avais espéré qu'on pourrait être ensemble lorsque je porte le masque. » soupira-t-il.

«Mais ChatNoir ne peut pas avoir de petite amie, voyons!» rappela-t-elle effrayée.

« Ou sinon, on pourrait faire comme Nino et Alya. Y aller tout doucement. On commence par marcher ensemble dans les couloirs et on s'embrasse sagement mais seulement que lorsqu'on est seuls.» se résigna-t-il.

«On a déjà franchie plus d'étape en tant que couple en une nuit qu'eux ne l'on fait en six mois! Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on soit assez sages pour s'en tenir à une relation chaste. J'ai déjà envie qu'on recommence et c'était ma première fois.» contra-t-elle.

«Tu sais ce que je voudrais? Dans mes rêves les plus fous?» Il mélangea ses doigts aux siens et tourna la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. «Que tu redeviennes Ladybug et que tu sois ma partenaire dans la vie et aux combats. Et on habiterait aussi ensemble. Je rêve d'être tout le temps avec toi.» termina-t-il avec un sourire juvénile.

«Et la Ladybug actuelle dans tout ça?» questionna-t-elle.

«Je sais, je sais. C'est pour ça que je parlais de folie.» fit-il en fermant les yeux.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la cuisine à l'autre étage et ils remarquèrent les premières lueurs du l'aube par la fenêtre.

«Il est passé trois heures du matin et on a encore rien décidé. On va devoir affronter la journée sans se voir.» remarqua-t-elle.

«On a qu'à prendre tout ça une chose à la fois.» se résolut-il. «Je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone et t'appeler plus tard? Et peut-être passer ma journée à discuter avec toi par messagerie?»

* * *

Durant ce temps, Tikki était inquiète.

Elle regardait Alya depuis la maison de poupée où elle vivait. Sa porteuse ne décolérait plus.

En début de soirée, Alya avait commencé un grand ménage du Ladyblog. Revoyant l'intégralité des pages.

Tout au long de ce travail, Tikki lui avait doucement glissé quelques encouragements afin de diminuer lentement l'intensité de ses émotions. Mais tous ses efforts avaient été anéantis lorsqu'Alya s'était transformée en Ladybug.

Elle avait remarqué que la version originale d'une vidéo qui avait été beaucoup trop réduite à son goût n'était plus disponible pour qu'elle la retravaille.

Espérant que Marinette ne l'ai pas supprimée par inadvertance et sans aucune peur d'affronter son amie, même après cette dispute, pour récupérer le téléphone contenant les informations originales du ladyblog, elle avait appelé la transformation et avait aussitôt remarqué que ChatNoir n'avait laissé aucun message pour s'excuser ou tenter de faire la paix.

Atterrissant sur le balcon de Marinette, sa colère était devenue fureur en remarquant que la jeune fille n'était pas seule.

Tard en cette fin de soirée, cet homme couché sur son amie, dont elle ne voyait que le dos nu et musclé et la chevelure blonde en bataille et qui embrassait langoureusement Marinette en emmêlant leurs doigts ne pouvait être que cette crapule de traître de ChatNoir.

Pourquoi? Mais Pourquoi? Marinette n'avait-elle pas écouté ses recommandations. Elle aurait pu sortir avec Adrien avec un minimum d'effort. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était laissé avoir par les belles paroles de ce mec inutile et volage!

Maintenant revenue chez elle, même à trois heures du matin, Alya était encore au travail. Elle révisait une galerie de photos de ChatNoir et son regard s'assombrissait. Surtout en voyant la dernière où Marinette et son partenaire échangeaient un regard complice sur un selfie. Elle passa ensuite à sa galerie de photos personnelles qu'elle ne regardait pratiquement jamais.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait vraiment moins de commentaires pour elle que pour ChatNoir. Pourtant, c'était son blog! Par elle-même, consacré à elle-même et les gens y étaient plus élogieux envers son collègue! Certains d'entres eux étaient même presque insultants envers elle!

Puis, elle trouva une photo en particulier, une que Marinette avait prit alors qu'elle combattait Numérik. Son amie l'avait prit sur le vif alors qu'elle esquivait le rayon transporteur avec une superbe acrobatie, mais l'angle n'était pas le plus flatteur pour sa silhouette. Et les auteurs des commentaires l'avaient bien remarqué et fait savoir avec un vocabulaire très coloré.

Alya était courroucée. Elle en avait sa claque de tout! Elle bannit Marinette du blog, se réappropriant les pleins pouvoirs et reprogramma son propre téléphone de manière à ce que _Ladybug_ prenne le contrôle de sa propre source d'informations personnelles.

Tikki, vraiment trop inquiète de la spirale de colère dans laquelle toute cette histoire pourrait entraîner sa porteuse, sortie de sa cachette et tenta de lui offrir des paroles réconfortantes. Mais simplement exaspérée de cette petite voix, Alya retira les boucles et les posa sur son bureau de travail.

Grinçant des dents à la première difficulté de paramétrage, elle serrait son téléphone en main lorsque le Papillon noir s'y déposa.

000

ChatNoir allait s'élancer d'un toit pour atterrir dans sa chambre lorsqu'une sirène d'alarme provenant de l'antenne wi-fi près de lui retentit de même que dans toute la ville, réveillant la plupart des habitants.

Son bâton vibra ensuite pour lui indiquer qu'il y recevait une notification.

S'attendant à une communication de Ladybug, il resta perplexe en voyant une brunette masquée de noir apparaître à l'écran.

« Bon matin à tous parisiens et parisiennes. Je suis Lady-Wifi, la vraie de vrai. Et je tiens à vous présenter quelqu'un qui aurait vraiment dû rester dans l'anonymat. La seule et unique Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Vous pensez tous que c'est grâce à son travail que le ladyblog existe? Et bien non, détrompez-vous. Marinette est une incapable qui ne fait que réécrire ce qu'on lui dit de dire, une _marionnette_. Vous voulez des preuves? Voici une photo d'elle et ChatNoir prise il y a moins de dix minutes. »

L'image de l'écran le montra perché sur le rail du balcon de Marinette. Celle-ci se tenait devant lui envelopper d'un plaid. L'image était plutôt innocente au vu de la nuit intime qu'ils venaient de partager mais elle prouvait une connexion entre Marinette et le héros de Paris qui ne passerait pas inaperçue pour le Papillon.

L'image disparue pour laisser voir Marinette et l'akumatisée sur un toit anonyme avec une lumière vive.

« Avoue Marinette, avoue que tu n'es qu'une incapable, une bonne à rien qui ne fait qu'éviter les difficultés et qui abandonne lorsque ça devient trop compliqué! »

« J'ai prit la meilleure décision dans l'intérêt des parisiens mais apparemment, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait cette nuit! Je _comptais_ sur toi! »

La retransmission coupa et ChatNoir se demanda qui était Lady-Wifi.

Il aurait été porté à croire qu'il s'agissait de Ladybug selon son apparence mais elle reprochait à Marinette de s'attribuer tout le mérite derrière le ladyblog. Or, en tant que leur camarade de classe, Adrien savait qu'Alya s'y impliquait aussi beaucoup sans que son nom n'y apparaisse véritablement.

D'une manière ou d'une autre Alya était surement impliquée soit en tant qu'akumatisée soit en tant que prochaine sur sa liste.

Il n'était qu'à deux rues de l'appartement de la jeune fille et y fut en trois sauts.

La chambre était vide mais deux petites boucles d'oreille rouges et noires attirèrent son attention au milieu du bureau autrement vide.

Sortant son bâton, il rechercha et tenta d'appeler Ladybug. Pourtant avec le réveil en vacarme que tout Paris avait connu, elle devait bien être réveillée et transformée. Sa partenaire avait du caractère mais savait où étaient ses priorités. Querelle ou non, elle aurait mit ses griefs de côté pour aller au secours de Marinette. Doutant toujours, ChatNoir empocha les boucles d'oreille qui lui paraissaient authentiques.

Lady-wifi promenait Marinette dans Paris. ChatNoir réalisa rapidement qu'elle cherchait à le contourner en suivant ses déplacements par un traqueur quelconque, probablement leur gps respectifs si elle était Ladybug.

Il se cacha sur un toit encombré par des pots de plantes en sommeil d'un grand jardin abondant pour les y attendre. Profitant toujours des ombres de la nuit, ChatNoir rejoint Marinette qu'Alya avait laissée attachée derrière elle pour trouver sa proie.

Il la trouva fixée au mur par deux verrous virtuels roses qui s'étaient matérialisés et que ChatNoir ne pouvait pas briser. Marinette lui expliqua que le pouvoir d'Alya-Ladybug venait des antennes relais. ChatNoir alla détruire les trois plus proches d'un coup de pied pour le récepteur et d'un coup de griffes pour les branchements.

Il pouvait entendre Lady-Wifi s'énerver de plus en plus lorsqu'il revint chercher Marinette pour l'amener sur un toit discret tout près de là, il lui remit les miraculous de la coccinelle.

« Elles sont à toi. Elles l'ont toujours été. Si rien d'autre de tout ce qui nous ait arrivés avant ne t'a convaincu, cette akumatisation le devrait. Ce ne sont pas les capacités qui font les héros, c'est la volonté. Crois en toi, crois en nous ou bien fais-moi confiance sur le sujet, peu importe, mais soit certaine qu'en croyant, tu seras capable de faire tout ce qu'il faut. Je n'ai jamais cessez de croire en ma Lady, pas un instant. Tu es mon inspiration personnelle. »

Il partie ensuite au devant de Lady-Wifi. Elle s'acharnait à lui envoyer des cadenas virtuels pour le stopper et menaçait de prendre sa bague.

ChatNoir détruisait une à une les antennes relais autour d'eux tout en évitant les projectiles roses de quelques cabrioles.

Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elle pour garder son attention d'une part mais pour chercher à la vaincre ou la désarmer aussi. Bien qu'elle doive s'éloigner toujours un peu chaque fois que ChatNoir détruisait une des antennes du signal, elle ne s'éloignait pas complètement parce qu'elle voulait la bague. Ils dansaient l'un autour de l'autre sans que l'avantage ne soit évident.

Elle n'avait aucune intention de remettre les boucles d'oreille au Papillon mais n'en avait que faire du miraculous de la malchance.

Elle changea tout à coup de stratégie. Elle figea l'antenne que ChatNoir s'apprêtait à détruire et son coup de pied n'eut aucun effet pour la brisée. Déstabilisé par la chute qui en résulta, Lady-Wifi aurait réussit à le stopper n'eu été d'un yoyo qui forma un bouclier devant lui et le protégea.

« TOI! » s'exclama la vilaine. « Comment les as-tu récupérée aussi vite? » Elle pensait ses miraculous à l'abri de ChatNoir dans la chambre de son identité secrète. Et même si Marinette savait qui elle était, elle n'avait pas pu aller jusque là en moins d'une minute.

« Grâce à un talent que tu n'as pas : le travail d'équipe. » expliqua-t-elle en aidant ChatNoir à se relever.

« Parce que tu crois avoir des talents que je n'ai pas? On va voir ça! » Lady-Wifi envoya un énorme symbole de caméra se suspendre au-dessus des toits. Sur un écran géant publicitaire à quelques rues de là, les images provenant de l'angle de cette caméra défilèrent.

« Rebonjour à tous parisiens et parisiennes » dit l'akumatisée « Ce matin, sur vos écrans, un spectacle comique: l'hilarante maladresse de la première Ladybug! Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi cette empotée a décidé de laisser tomber. Allez, danse pour nous "Ladybug." »

Un déluge de projectiles obligea Marinette à se déplacer pour ne pas être paralysée mais les serrures restaient sur place une fois tombée sur les toits. La nouvelle héroïne évitait avec la grâce et la souplesse d'une gymnaste accomplie la pluie de projectiles qui les visaient elle et ChatNoir. Les parisiens connaissaient bien la dextérité féline du héros mais ce jour-là, ils découvrirent celle de Ladybug qui était sa partenaire de danse parfaite. Leurs mouvements étaient complémentaires mais propres à chacun d'eux.

Finalement, elle trébucha sur l'un des verrous. Cependant, au lieu de s'étaler sans grâce sur le toit plat, Ladybug fit une pirouette en rebondissant du plat de la main posée sur le dos rond de ChatNoir et retomba sur ses pieds, prête à utiliser son yoyo comme bouclier.

En voyant son échec, Lady-Wifi fit une pause pour grogner et ChatNoir en profita pour se replacer aux côtés de son amoureuse.

Lady-Wifi changea encore de tactique. Elle décida d'envoyer des projectiles paralysants en rafale à vitesse démesurée. ChatNoir se plaça devant sa partenaire du jour pour les protéger tous les deux. Cette dernière en profita pour faire apparaître un Lucky Charm.

Un banal seau métallique traditionnellement utiliser pour faire le ménage lui tomba entre les mains.

« Et revoilà la devinette du jour! » soupira le héros. Marinette réfléchissait déjà à l'utilité de cet objet auquel elle voulait donner une vraie chance.

« Pendant que tu réfléchis, ma Lady, je vais aller détruire cette grosse caméra au cas où elle déciderait de révéler des identités au hasard. »

« Attends, ChatNoir! » le retint-elle d'une main sur l'épaule. « Ne gaspille pas ton cataclysme! Vous avez l'habitude de sauter sans regarder, utilisons une autre approche cette fois?»

En un éclair, l'image de leur tout premier et seul combat contre Cœur de pierre au stade des princesses traversa l'esprit de Ladybug. « Je sais! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Il faut que j'utilise mon superpouvoir personnel! On va foncer droit sur elle. Toi en premier avec le seau. Tu le dépose à mi-parcours et tu passes à côté d'elle au dernier instant. Vas-y! »

ChatNoir partie comme une flèche et exécuta à la lettre le plan de sa partenaire. Marinette le suivit avec deux temps de retard.

Son calcul était simple. Elle s'était tout bonnement demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'un seau de métal et une réplique sarcastique lui était venue en tête. Marinette et les seaux n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. Si celui-ci traînait au sol, il en résulterait une catastrophe, inutile de gaspiller le pouvoir de ChatNoir pour ça!

Et l'inévitable se produisit. Gardant son regard rivé dans celui de Lady-Wifi, Marinette se prit les pieds dans le seau placé par ChatNoir et envoya son Lucky charme valdinguer directement contre la main de l'akumatisée tenant son téléphone.

ChatNoir, déjà derrière la vilaine, rattrapa l'appareil et lui offrit un cataclysme bien mérité.

Ladybug purifia l'akuma dans une danse triomphale adorable. « Finit de nuire, petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. » lui dit-elle en l'attrapant dans son yoyo. Elle le libéra ensuite en le saluant d'un « Bye bye petit papillon. » tout joyeux.

Elle remarqua alors ChatNoir avec un très grand sourire, tout près d'elle. Il lui tendit le Lucky charme qu'elle lança le plus haut possible en criant Miraculous Ladybug. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir finalement vaincu son premier akuma!

Son regard brillant descendit sur son partenaire à ses côtés. Sans se consulter, ils se félicitèrent de cette réussite en s'écriant d'une même voix : « Bien joué! »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans le soleil couchant, Marinette, Adrien et Alya s'éveillaient tous d'une bonne sieste réparatrice après leur nuit blanche et l'excitation du combat matinal.

Marinette et Adrien se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux sans un mot sur le lit de la jeune fille.

Ils s'apprêtaient à succomber à leur désir de s'embrasser sans lendemain lorsqu'une cavalcade de pas chargea dans l'escalier.

Alya n'était pas encore entrée dans la chambre que sa voix retentissait par la trappe entrouverte. « Marinette. Je viens de voir les images de la télé! Il faut _absolument_ faire un post sur le ladyblog! Mais qu'est-ce que-? » se coupa-t-elle en apercevant le couple qui s'était redressé mais qui était toujours enlacé sur le lit de la plate-forme.

« Euh, Alya? » commença la franco-chinoise après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au sourire bienheureux de son grand amour. « Que dirais-tu de… t'en occuper? Moi, je, je m'occuperais de… » fit-elle nerveusement en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et la lumière accrocha une simple boucle d'oreille ronde que Marinette n'avait pas quittée.

Alya pâlie sous son hale. Elle s'était effondrée de sommeil en arrivant chez elle après avoir été victime du Papillon et serait probablement toujours en train de dormir sans tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à Tikki ou à vérifier si elle avait toujours les miraculous en sa possession.

« Oui. Tu as raison, Marinette. C'est mieux comme ça. » admit-elle doucement. Puis, elle reprit plus scandalisée : « Mais-mais-mais Adrien? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lit de Marinette? »

Pour toute réponse, les deux pré-adulte rougirent et pouffèrent de rire. Alya continua alors : « En fait, je dois vous avouer que je vous ait vu hier par la fenêtre mais je t'ai pris pour ChatNoir… » Ce qui fit étrangement rougirent le couple encore plus.

« C'est pas faux non plus… » admit le garçon en malmenant sa chevelure sous le malaise. Puis, il lui fit une salutation à la manière de son partenaire.

Mais plutôt que de crier, la rouquine éclata d'un rire si puissant qu'elle se roula par terre sous les spasmes. Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle rampa vers eux et les yeux brillants de larmes, elle leur dit sincèrement : « Alors, je suppose que des remerciements sont de mise. »

Marinette présenta son point la première. Et les trois héros s'écrièrent d'une même voix et tous ensemble : « Bien joué! »


End file.
